


Gone Fishing

by MorinoAthame



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones takes Spock for some rest and relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Another older story I'm cross-posting here.

Bones cast his line again. The sun beat down on him and the air hung humid and thick around the small boat he had rowed out into the lake near his childhood home. Behind him, Spock sat in silence, gazing unblinkingly at the surface of the water. He, too, had a line in the water but seemed completely uninterested in the entire process.

It had been just after daybreak when Dr. McCoy had gotten Spock into the little row boat. The Vulcan scientist had said hardly a word, but his brows were slightly pinched and lips set in a thin line. Anyone who knew him knew this meant he was not in a very good mood; at least as far as the Vulcan's mood changed.

Leonard hadn't seemed to notice, smiling and cracking a joke as he rowed the boat to his favorite fishing spot. The morning had passed in silence since. The doctor had caught a few, but the fish didn't even nibble at Spock's line.

"We may as well call it a day," Bones said, reeling his line in a final time. Spock made no move to do the same, so he reached out and did it for him. "We'll get some tea and something to eat. You may like this infernal heat, but I like climate control."

Spock said nothing. He inclined his head a little and took the oars before Leonard was able. Stronger than the human, he rowed them back the way they had come at a faster yet gentle pace. Silence was their sail, and soon they found themselves at the dock.

McCoy pulled his fish out of the water and climbed from the boat. "I should have plenty of vegetables, since you won't eat the fish." He didn't wait, turning and heading for the small truck he'd parked nearby. It was an antique, and a bit of a clunker, but he liked it. Spock had complained about it not being safe for the environment. He'd just grunted and left it alone. It'd been too early for an argument with the other man.

Once Spock was in the car as well, he drove them back to his house. Spock watched out the window, and the silence now was heavy. Bones shifted in his seat and glanced over at the other man. "Something on your mind, Spock?"

"Why did you bring me out here, doctor?" Spock didn't look at him.

"For rest and relaxation," was the ready answer.

Spock glanced over at the doctor, brow arched. "I did not need to be put on a boat and made to participate in something I did not enjoy to find rest and relaxation." His tone was only the slightest bit scathing. Someone would have to know him to notice.

"Change of pace then." McCoy shrugged, his eyes on the road. "You needed out of that damn lab. It was, and is, my medical opinion you needed some unprocessed air and sunshine. Though, it would have been nice if the mosquitoes had liked that coppery green blood of yours." The last was a grumble and the doctor glowered out the windshield.

"I am fully capable of deciding what I do and do not need. I had work that needed seen to before we returned to our mission."

The doctor sighed, though it sounded somewhat like a growl. "Bullshit." He didn't say anything else as they neared his driveway, and neither did Spock. Once they arrived, Leonard let Spock into his house and made his way to the kitchen. "Look to see what you want to eat," he said over his shoulder.

Spock moved to examine his options as the doctor began to clean the fish. The two worked in silence for a while, having served together long enough to not get in one another’s way, too much.

Soon, they sat to their meals. This too passed in silence, which neither man appeared to mind. After the ruckus of the Enterprise, peace and quiet was a nice novelty. The meal and the cleanup passed, and Bones led the way to his living room. "If you want something to drink," he said as he motioned to the small bar, which offered a wide array of interplanetary choices.

"No, thank you." Spock sat down on one end of the couch and watched Leonard as the doctor procured himself a drink. When the doctor sat down beside him, Spock dropped his arm to the back of the couch behind him.

"Was it so horrible?" The doctor asked after taking a sip of his whiskey.

The Vulcan was silent for a few moments, as if thinking about his answer. "No," he finally responded, letting his arm shift to rest across Leonard's shoulders. He pulled the doctor closer.

Bones smiled and laid his head on Spock's shoulder. "But you don't want to do it again." He chuckled.

"Negative," Spock agreed. "There are more conducive ways to spend time away from the lab." Giving a squeeze with his arm, he urged Leonard's face up, kissing him softly once the other's lips were within range.

"For once, Spock, you may be right." The doctor grinned and kissed him back.


End file.
